


First Time Getting Seriously Wasted

by nugget_basket



Series: Castiel's Book of Firsts [6]
Category: Supenatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to get seriously wasted. Leave a kudos if you liked it! Thanks for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Getting Seriously Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little less fluffy than the last chapter xD  
> Basically, Cas is a lightweight and there's a alcohol cellar in the bunker   
> Nuff said.

Dean was happy to see his bunker again, and the first thing he did was to dump his duffel bag in his room. By now, Bobby and Sam had pretty much deduced and accepted that Dean and Castiel were a ‘thing’ now. The term was ambiguous, but it was the most Dean had admitted to. He wasn’t used to calling Castiel his boyfriend. To him, the word seemed lacking somehow and rather irreverent as a reference to what Castiel meant to him. He needed a stronger word for that, the kind of connection he had with Cas but he didn’t think there was any word that really cut it. Perhaps ‘soulmate’ was closest to the mark. But then, Dean didn’t want to waste his time with Castiel dissecting the dynamic of their relationship.

In the comparatively short time he’d lived on the Earth he had helped to save, Dean had learnt that happiness in all its forms, was ephemeral and fleeting, and to be held on to for as long as possible, and savoured rather than pulled apart. He wasn’t about to break it down and examine it, he just wanted to enjoy Castiel’s presence before he lost him. And in Dean’s experience, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to lose the people you loved. The two had not further discussed the option of Castiel using his grace to destroy the tablets. Dean didn’t even want to think about it. It scared him. Because somehow he knew that the only think keeping Castiel from falling apart was the hope that he could get his grace back. It would be so cruel if he got it back but lost it again in the effort to destroy the tablets. There had to be another way…  
He absentmindedly helped Sam with Bobby’s books and miscellaneous herbs and whatnot which literally filled up more than half the Impala’s boot space. 

It took a moment for him to realize that Sam was asking him a question.

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes to Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows and dumped the load he was carrying on the long, oak table in the middle of the library. “What’s up with you, Dean?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s about Cas isn’t it?” Sam deduced, astutely.

Dean sighed, plopping a stack of books onto the table before checking to make sure Castiel was nowhere in sight. “He wants to sacrifice himself man.”

“What?”

“Cas! He wants to use his grace to destroy the tablets for good.”

“Why?” Sam asked, confused. “I’m sure we can find another way!”

“I don’t know, man, he won’t talk about it with me!”

“Remind you of a certain somebody?” Sam smirked at Dean.

Blood boiling, Dean scowled. “Shut up Sam.”

Sam chortled, “I’m going out to get dinner. You want anything?”

Dean clocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes at Sam as if to say ‘Duh’. “Pie.”

“Why do I even bother asking?” Sam threw up his hands.

“And a cheeseburger!”

“Cas, you want anything?” Sam asked, as Castiel strolled into the room.

“A burger will be fine, Sam.” Castiel told him gravely. “Thank you.”

“Don’t forget the pie!” Dean called as Sam walked out of the room. 

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and stood up, pulling the other up with him. “C’mon, Cas, there’s something I want to show ya.”

Dean didn’t admit this openly, but the only other place he really considered home, other than Bobby’s was the Men of Letters bunker. He loved the place with its vast library, archaic but awesome collection of weapons and secret stashes of vintage porn. Not that he still looked at those….much…  
The one thing that Dean liked most about the bunker though, was its hidden wine cellar.  
A seasoned pro, Dean walked over to a specific panel, and pushed it. It slid aside smoothly to reveal stone steps, leading down into the cellar. Expertly, he flicked a switch on his left and the staircase lit up. Their steps echoed off the stone walls, as they descended into the depths of the bunker. Castiel took in everything around him with mute appreciation, looking seriously impressed.

“The architecture is remarkable.” He commented when they reached the foot of the staircase.

Dean scoffed, fondly. “Cas, with all this, all you think about is the architecture? Look around you, dude!”

The cellar stretched for quite a distance, and rows and rows of wooden displays housed every type of wine imaginable. Dean’s favourite though, was a large nook at the far corner of the cellar that contained all the typical hard liquor. The best Russian vodka, Caribbean rum, and every kind of whiskey and malt stood together, their dusty bottle glinting slightly in the light.

“Cas, tonight, you and I are gonna drink our fuckin asses off,” Dean declared.

Sam and Bobby spent their time discussing information on the tablets immediately after dinner, but soon drifted off to the topic of angel’s grace. Knowing it might be rather sensitive for Castiel, he gestured to the angel to follow him and they went down to the cellar again. Dean grabbed a couple of bottles of wine, vodka, whiskey and rum and took those to the bar at the other end of the bunker, far from the library. There he poured out a glass of rum for Cas to try.  
Castiel took a sip, and hiccupped. Dean would have laughed if he didn’t find it so damn adorable. He sloshed some rum into his own glass and downed it in one slug.

Following his lead, Castiel too drank it all, slamming his glass down just as Dean had done.

“Dean!” Castiel shook his head like he was trying to wave off a fly. “My head is rather fuzzy.”

“Already?” Dean asked, amused.

“Is this supposed to happen?”

“Pretty much Cas.” Dean smirked.

“Why would anyone voluntarily subject themselves to this ridiculous torture?”

“ It’s supposed to make you happy Cas.”

“I don’t feel happy. I only feel like my senses have been distinctly blunted.” Castiel frowned, a crease forming on his forehead.  
Dean only laughed and poured them both some more. By the time they had finished both a bottle of rum and a bottle of vodka with lime juice, they were both so drunk, they could barely speak.

“I am forced to draw the conclusion that I am drunk.” Castiel slurred with a dignified little hiccup.

Dean roared with laughter, which caused Castiel to break out into fits of mirth as well. That only made Dean laugh harder to the point where he slid off the chair and landed with a thump. Castiel threw his head back and guffawed. Finally, they both quieted. Dean dragged Castiel off the bar stool and into his lap and he leaned back, content to be in Dean’s arms on the cold marble floor. 

“Dean..” Castiel said, with great effort sounding as if there was cotton in his mouth.

“Cas.” Dean nuzzled his nose into Castiel’s hair. The former angel smelt like soap and the rain. Dean decided he liked Cas’ scent. It was clean and unique and very Cas-like.

“The…tablets…”

“Yep.”

“I won’t ever be an angel ever again Dean.” Cas said somberly. “Makes me sad.”

Dean was startled at the feeling of wetness on his arms. Castiel was crying. Grief bowled Dean over, sobering him rather quickly.

“I won’t let that happen Cas.” Dean told him, his voice unexpectedly harsh.

Cas’ sobs racked his body, making him shake in Dean’s arms. Dean tightened his hold on him, rocking him gently like he used to do to Sam when he couldn’t sleep. “Shhh Cas, it’ll all be okay..”

“It’s my penance Dean.” Cas choked out. He gave a great heaving sigh. “It won’t be over till I’ve paid my penance.”

Dean could do nothing but watch as his angel cried himself to sleep in his arms.


End file.
